i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Hokori Takaku Aru Tame ni
|song= Hokori Takaku Aru Tame ni |image= Hokori_Takaki_Aru_Tame_ni.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 誇り高く有るために |english= For the sake of being prideful |performer=Tenjyou Tenge |attribute= |available= As a daily song on Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi 孤独に打ち勝つ強さ それだけがただ欲しかった 使命を持つこの身体 夜の闇に忍びときを待っている 真を信じ　己を信じて 誰よりも強くあれ 誇りのために　義のために そして　愛すべきものそのために 煌け剣（けん）よ　燃えよ剣（つるぎ）よ 遥かなる夢を抱いて 天上天下　愛を貫け 誇り高く　気高くあるために - English= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi All I have ever wanted was the strength to conquer loneliness. I have been entrusted with a mission– Stealthily, I lie in wait in the night’s darkness. Believe in the truth, and believe in yourself– be stronger than everyone else. For the sake of pride, for the sake of justice– and for the sake of those you love. O sword, shine and blaze! With our sights set upon a faraway dream, our love will pierce the Heavens and the Earth. So that we may remain proud and noble. Source - }} |-| Long Ver. = - Kanji= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi 孤独に　打ち勝つ強さ それだけが　ただ欲しかった 使命を持つ　この身体 夜の闇に忍び　時を待っている 誠を信じ　己を信じて 誰よりも強くあれ 誇りのために　義のために そして　愛すべきもの　そのために きらめけ剣よ　燃えよツルギよ 遙かなる　夢を抱いて 天上天下　愛を貫け 誇り高く　気高く有るために 信じる　道を行くため 切り捨てた　いくつもの夢 男に二言はないと 涙さえ昨日へとおいていくさ 孤独を愛し　一人を愛して 誰よりも強くあれ 誇りのために　義のために そして　信じ抜くもの　そのために きらめけ剣よ　燃えよツルギよ 遙かなる　天下のために 天上天下　己つらぬけ 誇り高く　気高く有るために 誠を信じ　己を信じて 誰よりも強くあれ 誇りのために　義のために そして　愛すべきものそのために きらめけ剣よ　燃えよツルギよ 遙かなる　夢を抱いて 天上天下　唯我独尊 誇り高く　気高く有るために - English= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi All I have ever wanted was the strength to conquer loneliness. I have been entrusted with a mission– Stealthily, I lie in wait in the night’s darkness. Believe in the truth, and believe in yourself– be stronger than everyone else. For the sake of pride, for the sake of justice– and for the sake of those you love. O sword, shine and blaze! With our sights set upon a faraway dream, our love will pierce the Heavens and the Earth. So that we may remain proud and noble. I've thrown away many dreams in order to walk the path I believe in A man doesn't take back his words I will leave my tears behind Love the solitude and love yourself Be stronger than everyone else For the sake of pride, for the sake of justice and for the sake of what you believe in O sword, shine and blaze! For the sake of a faraway land, We will pierce the Heavens and the Earth. So that we may remain proud and noble. Believe in the truth, and believe in yourself– be stronger than everyone else. For the sake of pride, for the sake of justice– and for the sake of those you love. O sword, shine and blaze! With our sights set upon a faraway dream, Our greatness will be known through The Heavens and the Earth So that we may remain proud and noble. }} |-| Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|268 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|356 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|541 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|13♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|733 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 60,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 60,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Tenjyou Tenge Category:Songs Category:Daily Song Category:Tsubaki Rindo Category:Toya Honoki Category:Tatsumi Madarao Category:Aoi Kakitsubata